Nova Prime (IDW)
|-|Nova Prime= |-|Nemesis Prime= Summary Nova Prime was the predecessor to Nominus Prime. Once the elite soldier Nova Major, he led the unification of a divided Cybertron, ascending to the leadership of his people. An expansionist and a supremacist, Nova Prime believed that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms and that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe. After being sucked into the Dead Universe, Nova was chosen to be the host for the Darkness, an otherworldly counterpart of the Matrix of Leadership which worked by transforming the inhabitants of the Dead Universe into undead wielders of anti-life. Upon merging, Nova was reborn as the sinister and extremely powerful Nemesis Prime. He now sees it as his mission to fulfill the Darkness' imperative by expanding the Dead Universe's hold into the living realm. Nemesis may seem to hold sway over both his troops and the Darkness, but nothing could be further from the truth. The powerful Galvatron sees the Darkness as his rightful inheritance. And then, there is the fear. The fear that the Darkness has more in common with the Matrix than Nemesis is comfortable with. He feels he has earned this power and isn't willing to see it follow its natural path. It is, for this reason, he must eliminate Optimus Prime. And it is for this reason he fears to face his successor. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Nova Prime, Nova Major, Nemesis Prime Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Well over 8,000,000 years old Classification: Circle of Light Leader, Cybertronian, Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (into a Cybertronian truck), Large Size (Type 1), Weapon Mastery, Martial Artist, Extreme Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3) | Same as before (To a greater extent), Shapeshifting, Limited Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption (During a fight with Galvatron, Nova absorbed all of the living energy possessed by Galvatron's minions) Control of the undead (While in control of the Dead Universe, Nova also possessed complete and total control of all of it's inhabitants, which were made undead by the Darkness), Darkness Manipulation (Nova has been shown to cloak himself in darkness on several occasions), Death Manipulation (When he attacked Garrus-9, all he had to do to kill the Autobot guards was touch them), Existence Erasure (The Darkness has been stated several times to be a direct opposite to the Optimus Prime's Matrix of Leadership), Immortality (Type 1), Weapon Creation (Nova can use the Darkness to create energy weapons, similar to what Optimus Prime and Megatron do) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Has full control over the Dead Universe. Initially beat down Optimus Prime. Stronger than Galvatron) | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Stronger than before) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with Relativistic+ reaction/fighting speed (Comparable to Arcee) | Subsonic+ movement speed with at least Relativistic+ reaction/fighting speed Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal (Damaged Optimus Prime and Galvaton) | At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal (Stronger than before) Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level Stamina: Nigh-Limitless (Can fight and move, even with injuries, cannot tire physically) Range: Extended Melee Range. At least Several tens of meters with his gun Standard Equipment: *The Darkness An aspect of the D-Void, a malevolent entity from within the Dead Universe, the Darkness is a limitless well of power, the dark mirror of the Creation Matrix held by Primes. It connects with Cybertronians as part of the D-Void's master plan, fooling them into believing they can contain its energies, provide it direction and purpose, and use its power for their own purpose. In reality, the Darkness is a tool by the D-Void used to twist the desires of Cybertronians to achieve its imperatives. Intelligence: At least Above Average (Has vast knowledge of legends and various fields of science. However, he was still easily possessed by the Darkness, and does whatever the D-Void wants him to.) Weaknesses: Is constantly under the manipulation of the D-Void at least as Nemesis Prime. He also fears Optimus Prime, to some extent. Key: Nova Prime | Nemesis Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) Sonic's Profile (Darkspine Sonic was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:IDW Publishing Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Absorption Users